Príncipe ficticio
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Ella soñaba con un príncipe azul que vendría a amarla durante el resto de sus días... desgraciadamente, antes de que llegara tuvo que sufrir. Ichinose x Rika


**Mi primer fic hetero de Inazuma Eleven! ¡Ah! Estoy tan emocionada! Es increíble! XD**

**A pedido de : Shouko Marigold**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Por desgracia, Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de Level-5... ¡pero un día serán míos! Muajajaja... Em... disfrutad del one-shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Príncipe ficticio<strong>

**(Ichinose Kazuya x Rika Urabe)**

Ella era una chica soñadora. Soñaba que algún día encontraría al hombre perfecto, un hombre que fuera como el príncipe azul que siempre había imaginado desde que era pequeñita.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Ryuma, cayó rendida a sus pies por completo. Su desordenado cabello negro, sus pícaros ojos azules… realmente su atractivo y su forma de ser tan explosiva y abierta la habían cautivado por completo.

Rika había caído completamente en sus redes, y no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz cuando él la aceptó como su novia, con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa sincera que parecía tan real…

Pero fue cuando todo cambió. Al principio parecía que todo iba bien, las primeras semanas él se comportaba como el príncipe que ella se imaginaba que sería, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hacía Ryuma era solo una fachada.

Cuando estaban en público él era cariñoso y comprensivo, la trataba como una auténtica princesa. Pero cuanto estaban a solas… la sonrisa amable y cariñosa se tornaba a una sádica, sus ojos tan brillantes y alegres la miraban con frialdad y desprecio, era por completo el tipo de chico que ella odiaba.

Pero era tarde. Ella estaba enamorada de él, o mejor dicho, estaba enamorada de esa parte que él mostraba a los demás. Estaba convencida de que todo era una pesadilla de la que pronto se despertaría, y cuando despertara, Ryuma estaría esperándola con una sonrisa amable en los labios y con una mirada bondadosa.

Por eso le perdonó todo. Todos los insultos, las humillaciones, los golpes… ella se lo perdonó todo. Pensó que la culpa era suya, por ser tan común y tan empalagosa pero… al final Ryuma la abandonó. La desechó como un trapo viejo cuando ya no le sirvió para nada.

Sin embargo, Rika no iba a dejar que los demás se preocuparan por eso. Les mostró a sus amigos a una Rika fuerte y segura de sí misma, que no se rendía ante nada. Pero no podía evitar llorar amargamente cuando llegaba a casa, desmoronándose por completo, preguntándose que había hecho ella para merecer todo ese sufrimiento.

Estaba comprobado… _el amor dolía demasiado._

Juró no volver a enamorarse, no quería sufrir de esa manera… pero no pudo evitarlo. Él era su amigo desde hacía muchísimo, y en muchas ocasiones tuvieron salidas de amigos… pero nunca se había fijado en él de esa manera. Le enseñó que ella era especial, se notaba como en sus ojos la miraba con amor cargado, se notaba que la quería, le demostraba ese amor sin importarle nada.

Cuando empezó a salir con ese chico, todo cobraba sentido, era una sensación aún mucho más reconfortante que cuando estaba con Ryuma. Todas las sonrisas que él le dedicaba a ella eran reales, la miraba como si fuera una auténtica princesa… Ichinose Kazuya la había conquistado por completo con su verdadera personalidad, no con ninguna fachada.

Se notaba que la quería, donde antes sentía golpes ahora sentía caricias, donde antes sentía besos desagradables ahora sentía besos dulces y cariñosos que le hacían tocar el cielo.

Al parecer había encontrado su príncipe azul, en realidad ya no recordaba ese amor que la había machacado tanto, él se había encargado de curar, cicatrizar y hacer olvidar esas heridas del pasado que por tanto tiempo la habían atormentado.

Estaba comprobado… _el amor era un misterio, a veces dolía y a veces era perfecto._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿y qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gustó? Pésimo ¿verdad? T-T, es el primero hetero de Inazuma Eleven e intento hacerlo bien, en serio. Esta parejita hetero me encanta, es una de mis favorita junto con la Tachimuaki x Haruna, sí! Esa pareja es mi favorita definitivamente! Bueno, con 4 reviews me conformo pero... si no queréis comentar yo no os voy a obligar XD! Sayo y mucha suerte a todos!<strong>


End file.
